Shokushu Ninja: Uzumaki Naruto
by GenocideHeart
Summary: THIS FIC IS DEAD. I'll leave it up a while longer before taking it offline. Read my profile to find out why I did this.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Yes, it's ANOTHER new fic. Please refrain from killing me.

I'll spare you my mad demented ravings this time, and just let the fic introduce itself, but frankly, if you can't guess from the disclaimer what it is about, then I can't help you. :p

That said, on with the prologue!)

DISCLAIMER:

Naruto and all its characters are property of Kishimoto Masashi, and I don't claim ownership of them, though I sure as hell would LIKE to, so I could save them from the horrific raping Bakamoto is inflicting upon them. La Blue Girl is property of whoever created it (hell if I remember their name :p ), so not mine either. Any OCs that may appear are my own property.

CONTRIBUTORS:

Many thanks to:

**SotF** from **The FanFiction Forum** for reminding me of this idea;

**Genericrandom**, **cilrais**, **ttestagr**, **BlackSun **and** SoftRogue**, also from **The Fanfiction Forum**, for input and feedback;

**DhampyrX2** from **The FanFiction Forum** (again!) for a future scene suggestion;

And above all thanks to **you**, dear reader, for spending time on my fic!

("This" is speech. _Italics_ are thought. Underlined words indicate especially deep and/or loud voices (like an angry demon's). **1234567890** indicates a scene/perspective change. _Underlined locations in italics_ are a location change.)

**1234567890**

_**Prologue: Random Chance or Fate?**_

_Konohagakure, Hokage Monument's Top_

"Heh heh heh! This will be my greatest prank yet!"

Thirteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto couldn't help but giggle in a decidedly disturbing fashion as he secured himself to the complex system of ropes and pulleys he'd set up on the Hokage monument that watched over Konohagakure. He was sure that his latest stunt would get _plenty_ of attention.

After all, how many shinobi would have the guts to deface the Hokage's monument in broad daylight?

As he inspected the ropes to ensure they were securely tied down (it wouldn't do for the future Hokage to become a smear on the ground), he stepped closer to a large crack nestled in between the faces of the First and Second Hokage. Just then, a flash of light caught his eye, causing him to stop and crane his neck in an attempt to identify its source.

"Huh? What is that...?" the blond boy muttered, his curiosity piqued. His elaborate prank temporarily forgotten, he drew closer to the edge and secured himself to a nearby rope, then cautiously peeked between the stone faces, squinting to see in the darkness of the crevasse.

As he moved about, sunlight hit the opening, and once again a small flash of something metallic was seen. After a lot of straining and peeking, Naruto finally determined what it was.

Stairs.

Excited by the prospect of having found something secret, the energetic young boy quickly dismantled the rope system he'd made to paint the monument, and swiftly reattached them in a position that would allow him to lower himself in the crack. After cautiously peering down towards the village to ensure no one was looking towards him - one of the few times in his life when he really _didn't_ want people to spot him while he was up to something - he began to climb down towards the opening.

After a few tense seconds during which he lost his footing and nearly squashed himself against the Second Hokage's stone ear, he managed to set his feet inside the mysterious crevasse. To his relief, nothing collapsed under him - had there been loose floor under his feet, he'd have been in a _really_ hairy situation.

After he freed himself of the security harness he'd used and secured it to a wall, Naruto began to eagerly explore this new, exciting place he found. His excitement was considerably dimmed as he came upon dead end after dead end, the only notable things in the stone monument's bowels being a few half-burnt torches which he luckily managed to light with his limited knowledge of basic Fire jutsu.

Muttering about letdowns and pointless waste of time, Naruto descended yet another flight of stairs, noticing the air in that section of the monument felt very dry and that dust was everywhere, as if no one had set foot inside the place in, oh... decades, perhaps?

Pushing on, he reached a corner, and upon rounding it, his grin returned. A door!

As he approached the door, he noticed that it looked a lot older than anything he'd ever seen in Konoha. The massive wooden slab looked positively ancient, even to an untrained eye like his own, and Naruto began to suspect that whatever he had stumbled upon, it was something nobody in Konoha knew about. His suspicion was strengthened when he noticed faded inscriptions in what was most definitely NOT Elemental Countries language, although he obviously was unable to read it.

In an unusual display of intelligence, Naruto figured that the cave he'd stumbled upon had to have been revealed during the recent earthquake the village experienced less than a week before, as otherwise there'd have been water everywhere from the recent, abundant rainfalls Konoha had experienced.

Excited at the thought of what may lie behind the sealed door, Naruto began to frantically look it over, in an attempt to figure out how to open it. He soon began to feel irked, as there was no keyhole or anything that he could see. Grumbling about stupid doors and even more stupid designers who forgot keyholes, he kicked it in frustration.

The door opened.

For a few minutes, Naruto stared dumbly at the now open door, incredulous at the notion that it would just be left open after whoever made it went to such length to hide it from the eyes of others. Then he pointed at the door, an angry expression on his face.

"What the _hell?_" he shouted at no one in particular. "What's the point of making a huge-ass door that looks like it weighs a ton and hide it under a mountain of rock if you don't _lock it_? Dumbass!"

Feeling stupid for having wasted time in looking for a lock that wasn't here, the blond pushed the door completely open and stepped in the chamber beyond.

The room he was in was by far the largest he had come across so far, almost twice as big as his apartment. Unlike the rest of the tunnels, this one had finely sculpted carvings etched in the walls, and several stone pillars, equally well sculpted, could be seen scattered across it.

In the room's center was an altar, and that was what attracted Naruto's attention... for on top of the altar, resting untouched as if waiting for him, lay an ancient-looking scroll much like the ones he'd seen stashed in the Hokage's tower - scrolls where the most powerful and dangerous Konoha techniques were kept.

Without paying attention to the carvings on the walls, Naruto happily skipped towards the scroll, certain it contained a bad-ass new jutsu that was just waiting for him to use it.

Had he taken a closer look to the carvings, he may have doubted the wisdom of even touching the scroll, much less reading it... as most of said carvings depicted people using it - and monsters ranging from relatively humanoid-looking (and sometimes even attractive) to abominations straight out of horrific nightmares coming to answer its call and prey on its wielder's enemies. And what they did to their prey was disturbing. Very disturbing indeed.

Then again... Naruto was never known for his wisdom. And so, he walked over to the scroll, took it and opened it, finding it, surprisingly, written in a language similar enough to the one he was familiar with that he could understand it.

And across the Elemental Countries, many of those who would come in contact with Naruto shuddered, as if Fate had just brushed them.

**1234567890**

Several hours later, Naruto shouted in frustration as yet another strangely-shaped slime-thing disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The scroll had turned out to be a Summoning contract of some kind, and while Naruto was unable to read most of it, the part where the scroll depicted how it would enable the one who'd sign it to _'invoke a creature of great power and skill which would bring swift and certain defeat to any enemy'_ was more than enough to make him rapidly sign it, using his own blood the way he remembered Iruka-sensei explaining how such a scroll was to be signed.

Since that moment, he'd been practicing non-stop to summon whatever it was that the scroll would call, unmindful of the potential danger that such a creature could pose without an enemy to unleash it against. However, all he got was unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how one looked at it) strangely-shaped slimes that almost but not quite reminded Naruto of mushrooms... or his private parts, come to think of it.

The continuous failures (as he viewed them, not considering the slimes may have been the lowest level of whatever the scroll could call) had slowly but surely fired up his temper, and it had finally reached its boiling point as he kicked a nearby pebble and shot a dirty look at the scroll.

"Ok, that's it!" he shouted in anger. "If my next try summons _another_ stupid slime, I'm burning this stupid scroll and going home! I'm tired and wasting time here when I could play pranks or eat ramen..."

As the blond boy once again performed the required handseals, he couldn't help but think of all the delicious bowls of ramen he could have eaten in the time he'd spent trying to summon whatever the scroll summoned. His temper flaring, he slammed the palm of his left hand down on the now-bloody floor (due to the repeated attempts at calling he made), and let anger take him over just as he shouted - "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_".

He immediately felt something was different. As soon as he'd completed the jutsu, a burning sensation from deep inside his navel spread through his left arm and to his left hand's fingertips. Then, a violent burst of chakra threw him backwards, as a loud explosion was followed by a large cloud of the typical smoke that indicated a summoning being performed. Immediately afterwards, a strong spiritual pressure spread across the room. Had someone more experienced than Naruto been there, they would have realized that whatever he had managed to summon was extremely powerful. As it was, Naruto merely felt as if he was suddenly a lot heavier than usual, and while puzzled, paid it no heed.

Then again, had it been anyone other than Naruto, they would probably not have survived the next few minutes.

As the whiskered boy slowly got up off the floor he'd been thrown on, he raised his eyes - and saw the figure who now stood before him.

The humanoid being he had summoned was imposing, to say the least - he towered over Naruto with ease, being at least nine feet tall and extremely muscular, and the blue hair on top of his head brushed against the cave's ceiling. His blue skin made it obvious he wasn't human, an impression reinforced by the menacing-looking horn-like protrusions from his neck and hips. The red eyes and fang-like teeth just drove the point further home - the being, while clearly male and human-like, was far from a human being. A fur loincloth was the only apparent article of 'clothing' the creature wore, if one overlooked the pendant around his neck and the protectors around his wrists.

The creature looked around the room before his gaze fixated on Naruto, who'd unsteadily wobbled to his feet. As the blond regarded him with awe, he addressed him in a booming voice that made the boy suddenly consider if what he'd done was a good idea at all.

"Where am I? And who are you?" he asked, causing Naruto to take a step back instinctively. "How dares a whelp like you summon the great Seikima, King of the Shikima and a lord of Makai?"

Naruto froze at those words. While he'd slept through most classes, he knew what Makai was. It was where demons lived... most of them very unpleasant to deal with.

...and he'd summoned a _lord_ of the Makai? Suddenly, Naruto felt that he'd made the biggest mistake of his life... which might not last much longer, given the situation.

As the blond frantically thought about a way to defuse the situation, the Shikima king sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing as he regarded the boy before him.

"You..." he intoned, catching Naruto's attention again. "You smell of demon. Are you also a denizen of Makai? It feels familiar..."

Naruto blinked, then shook his head vehemently. "What? No! I'm a human!"

Seikima regarded him with a raised eyebrow, trying to place the smell of youkai he felt coming from the boy, then noticed an unusual aura around Naruto's navel and nodded in sudden understanding.

"Ah, I see. You are one of them. In that case, human whelp, I will forgive your insolence in summoning me without permission. Now, where is the master who helped you? I would have... words... with him."

"Master...? Huh, I summoned you myself!" Naruto replied in confusion. Seikima blinked.

"Alone...? Surely you jest," he replied skeptically, then seemed to reconsider, "Then again, given your nature... It may just be possible. Hmm... very interesting," he added, eyeing the blond with a speculative gaze. Naruto shifted nervously under the Shikima's red eyes, somehow understanding that his continued good health depended on making a good impression on the being.

"Hmm..." Seikima resumed after studying Naruto. "You look a little... weak..."

That comment set Naruto off. Demon or no demon, he _hated_ being called weak. Pointing a finger at the Shikima king, he started angrily shouting, heedless of the huge difference in power between them.

"What! Weak! I'm not weak, you big blue... whatever!" he retorted angrily. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the most bad-ass ninja in Konoha, and one day I'll be Hokage and rule this place! And then everyone, even you, will have to respect me! I'll be the strongest ninja ever! Believe it!"

Seikima blinked at the sudden rant Naruto had launched himself into and the sudden lack of fear and respect he displayed, then started chuckling. Before long, the chuckle had developed into full-blown laughter, and Seikima was straining to hold the tears in, his mirth making the boy before him even angrier.

"Ha-hahahahahahahaha! A shrimp like you, the strongest? Hahahahahahahaha-ha!" he managed to get out, his roaring laugh echoing across the empty tunnels. Naruto just glared at him, wanting very much to hit him for laughing at him, but held back by his intimidating size. Knowing that the creature before him could likely squash him like a bug, the boy had to settle for dirty looks and angry huffing as the Shikima king laughed and laughed on at his bold declarations.

Finally, Seikima managed to get his amusement under control. Still chuckling, he regarded the boy before him with a new light in his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh? I like you, kid," he commented, his voice no longer a booming, threatening sound of thunder. "You're just as brash and hotheaded as my daughter. I don't think you'll ever manage to become the strongest, but I've seen stranger things happen in my life, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt... and I'll even let you keep the contract with my vassals. Use it well, for summoning the right one in the right situation can give you a swift and decisive victory over even the strongest opponent. We Shikima are fearsome fighters in our own right, but when it comes to _Yuwakujutsu_, none can stand before our might. Remember that..."

"Huh? What is '_Yuwakuwhatever_'?" Naruto asked, blinking. Seikima chuckled again at the child's apparent cluelessness.

"You will find out - when you are older, normally, but given the contract you just signed, I cannot speak for my vassals and their actions. After all, you _are_ what most Shikima females would find positively delicious..." he replied with a light snicker. He then pulled out a scroll, dipped a taloned finger in the small pool of Naruto's blood that had formed where he'd been summoned and scribbled something on it, snapping it shut when he was done and handing it to the boy.

"Here, take this," he said. "Normally, to access the Shikima's zone in Makai, one needs other... rituals... to open the door. But given your... unique situation, you will only need that scroll and your chakra. I expect you to drop by and visit me sometime, little brat. You amuse me, and I would not mind seeing you again..."

With those words, the Shikima king gave Naruto a last smirk and disappeared in a poof, the smoke temporarily blinding the blond boy.

After the demon had departed, Naruto sat there for several minutes, staring at the spot he had been occupying. Then, his brain finally unfroze itself, and he pointed a shaky finger at the empty space.

"Hey! I'm not a brat, and I'm not _little_, you blue freak!" he shouted.

Oh, if only he had known.

But then, that loincloth was covering the truth...

**1234567890**

(A/N: DONE! And yes, I'm evil. How else would I get the idea of a summoning contract with _hentai tentacle demons_ and whatnot? Now you know what the title stands for... :p

Until next time, R&R! GH out.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: And back I am, with a new, exciting chapter of "Shokushu Ninja". Wow, that's the first time since, well... ever that I actually updated twice in less than a week. FEAR.I suppose perversion truly is the best teacher.

Anyway, enjoy as usual. See you later!)

DISCLAIMER

"Naruto" and all its characters are property of Kishimoto Masashi, and I claim no ownership of them, though I sure as hell would LIKE to, so I could save them from the horrific raping Bakamoto is inflicting upon them. La Blue Girl and all its characters are property of Toshio Maeda (finally remembered the name), and I also claim no ownership of them. Any OCs that may appear are my own property.

CONTRIBUTORS

Many thanks to:

**Innortal** and **DhampyrX2** from **The FanFiction Forum** for a lot of ideas for future events, as well as feedback;

**SotF**, **Zenithos**, **ttestagr** and **armedlord **from **The FanFiction Forum** for general proofreading and encouragement;

**Genericrandom**, **cilrais**, **BlackSun** and **SoftRogue** from **The FanFiction Forum** for feedback on the fic;

**Everyone else** from **The FanFiction Forum** for being great fun to hang around;

And above all, thanks to **you**, dear reader, for spending time on my fic!

("This" is speech. _Italics_ are thought. Underlined text represents really loud/imposing voices. **1234567890** is a scene break. _Underlined locations in Italics_ are a location change.)

**1234567890**

_**Chapter 1: First Contacts**_

_Makai, King Seikima's throne room_

Seikima, mighty King of the Shikima, grunted in a distracted fashion as he watched his daughter Miko Mido and her rival-turned-friend Fubuki Kai practice against each other in basic Taijutsu skills. While normally he appreciated observing his daughter's progress in both the conventional arts and the less conventional _Yuwakujutsu_, today he found that he couldn't keep his mind focused on the matter at hand.

His encounter with the young demon-vessel, Uzumaki Naruto, had been a recurring object of thought in the last five or so human-world days. Try as he might, he was unable to place the familiar feeling that radiated from within the boy, and while he was fairly sure that the boy hosted at the very least a demon lord near his power, he couldn't pinpoint exactly which one.

"Dear? Is something wrong?"

Queen Maria's voice brought Seikima back to reality as he glanced at his lovely wife and smiled. The Shikima Queen, Maria Mido, was actually a human, one of rare beauty too, with a beautiful, feminine face framed by lush blue hair and a luscious body graced with generous curves that would have made any man sell his soul to even be able to touch it.

She was also a former mistress of the Miroku ninja clan, an ancient family from another dimension populated by humans which specialized in fighting and defeating enemies through the pleasure of the flesh – the ancient art known as Y_uwakujutsu_, capable of delivering both untold pleasure and swift death to those who fell victim to it.

Originally meant to combat the Shikima themselves, the Miroku clan unexpectedly found itself bound to the very race it was supposed to fight through the offspring of King Seikima and Queen Maria – Miko Mido. Thus, an uneasy truce was reached, but that did not signal the end of conflicts for the Miroku ninja and those close to them, as due to their very nature, the Shikima were sexual predators, naturally gifted in the art of pleasure and pain, and fed on the sexual energy that mortals released when their pleasure reached its peak. As a result, both sides often fought each other until mutual satisfaction was reached.

Currently, Miko was meant to take the lead of the clan, and that was why she was currently training in Makai under both Seikima and Maria's supervision. But her husband's obvious distraction during a bout that would have otherwise held his full attention did not go unnoticed to the beautiful human queen.

"It is nothing, Maria. Just..." he trailed off, a thoughtful expression on his face, then resumed. "Do you remember a few days ago, when I was summoned to the world of humans where the ninja nations rose to power?"

At Maria's nod, he continued. "Well... it turned out that the individual who summoned me was a mere boy who had somehow signed an ancient Summoning contract granting power over the Shikima race... he was at least three years younger than Miko, I'd say."

"What...? Dear, you do realize that sounds a little... unbelievable?" Maria argued with a skeptical look. "At sixteen, Miko is the strongest of her generation, and even she couldn't have summoned you through a contract three years ago. She just doesn't have nearly enough power..."

"Well... this boy managed it. Although," he added, "it may be because of the demon lord that I perceived, sealed inside him through a rare containment seal making use of the Death God's power..."

"...a Jinchuuriki?! In this day and age?!" Maria exclaimed, both eyebrows raised in surprise. Her motherly instinct then kicked in, and she gave him a concerned frown. "How does he handle the pressure, in your opinion?"

"...Actually, I am almost certain he does not have the vaguest idea that his true nature is that of a demon carrier," Seikima revealed with a frown matching his wife's. "I left him a Breach scroll written from his own blood... between that, his personal power and the demon within him, he should be able to pass through the breach between worlds without need for the sexual rituals that other humans normally need."

"His own blood? Was he bleeding?" Maria inquired. Seikima shook his head.

"His hand was bleeding from several cuts. Judging by the amount of blood that had pooled all in the same place, I think he must have attempted summoning something a least thirty times before calling me, perhaps more."

"Thirty...!" the Queen gasped, her concern for the mysterious boy who'd caught her husbands attention growing. "What kind of Shikima did he call, in your opinion?"

"I have no idea, although given his apparent unharmed state and the general atmosphere of the cave I met him in, it had to be something small and weak," the King shrugged. "Probably slimes or some equally low-level beings. Although even slimes, in large numbers, can be dangerous... humans tend to think of them as mindless, but they are far from stupid..."

"I see..." Maria nodded, feeling slightly relieved. "Do you think he will summon you again?"

" I have no idea," the Shikima King shrugged again. "I left him an open invitation to come and visit me, since I found him interesting... but whether or not he takes me up on it is his own choice."

Silence followed for a few moments as the Shikima rulers looked at each other. Then, both realized that they could no longer hear the sounds of Miko and Fubuki fighting. Turning around, they found the two girls crouching near them, wearing identical looks of great interest on their faces.

"Hey, Dad, what's this about a kid from another world who's got a demon almost as strong as you sealed in him?" Miko inquired, barely containing her excitement at the prospect of a new friend who could understand her position. "Is he cute? Charming? Dashing?"

Okay, so maybe Miko wasn't _just_ interested in someone who could understand her.

"Yeah, what she said," Fubuki echoed her. "Shikima are skilled and all, but humans are a lot nicer to look at..."

King Seikima sweatdropped. Perhaps young Naruto was better off not taking his offer after all. His virtue was likely safer in his own world...

**1234567890**

_Konohagakure, the forest outside the village_

"Okay, this is annoying," Naruto pouted as he poked one of the five slimes he had summoned in the last fifteen minutes. "Are you guys even good for anything besides looking odd?"

The slimes, each about half his size, semitransparent and of various colours, squished in a way that sounded suspiciously like indignation, and for a moment Naruto could have sworn they were glaring at him. Still pouting, he straightened up from his crouching position and surveyed his small army, then sighed.

"Man, I want to summon that bad-ass looking guy from last time," he muttered. "He was kind of an ass, but looked really strong and all... I wonder if he could teach me any cool jutsu?"

Sighing again, he waved a hand towards the slimes he had summoned before his latest acquisition. "You can go, guys," he dismissed them. Four poofing sounds signalled the creatures' departure from the world. Naruto glanced at the last one. It was orange so at least it was in a cool colour, but he had no idea what he could do with it – it was too small to spar with, and didn't look like it could talk, so chatting was right out as well.

As Naruto prepared to dismiss it, he caught a flash of pink from between the trees. After briefly squinting to see who or what it was, he broke in a wide grin. "Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed as he sprinted away, the last slime forgotten.

The creature squished in annoyance as it watched its summoner run off and approach a pink haired female who had been walking by just then. Oozing a little closer, the slime managed to pick the pink girl's scent up – it was pleasant, a mix of flowers and cinnamon, and she definitely smelled like a virgin. The slime began to consider the girl as a possible target, when the wind brought to it the pair's words.

"...I said NO, Naruto! I have to find a way to persuade Sasuke-kun to go out on a date with me! I have no time to waste with you!"

"But Sakura-ch... OW!" Naruto was cut off mid-protest as the girl socked him. The slime did its own version of wincing, feeling sympathetic towards its summoner. The girl smelled delicious, granted, and it could see why the orange boy seemed to want her, but she had a scary temper.

The orange slime watched the two humans go in different directions, its summoner towards a nearby river with a defeated expression to nurse its black eye and the pink girl towards the community with an annoyed expression, then shifted in a way that would roughly have been the equivalent of a human shrug and oozed after the girl, following its scent.

It felt sorry for its summoner, but the pink one smelled positively mouth-watering. And it hadn't had a virgin for lunch in a very, _very_ long time.

Further down the road, Sakura shivered momentarily, wondering why she felt as if something wicked was about to come over her.

How prophetic.

**1234567890**

A couple hours later found Naruto leaping and dodging over several slimy, bulbous grey tentacles while cursing loudly. The owner of said tentacles, a bald, half-human half-octopus Shikima, snickered loudly as he watched Naruto's frantic attempts to dodge.

It had taken him about half an hour to recover from Sakura's punch and the depression from having been rejected again. While he felt he had forgotten something important, he soon dismissed the feeling as nothing serious and began performing summon after summon again.

On his fifth attempt, he had summoned a strange, slightly creepy-looking creature resembling a grey-skinned bald humanoid with the lower half of an octopus and three eyes staring at him. The Shikima had been annoyed at first, and threatened him for a while until he had shown the scroll he'd signed and mentioned Seikima's name. Following that, he became more accommodating, although it was obvious that he still wasn't thrilled about a boy bossing him around.

However, when Naruto had asked him to teach him something, he'd suddenly grown a decidedly creepy smile and offered him a deal: if he could avoid his attacks for ten minutes straight, he'd give him an old scroll he'd obtained from a kunoichi a few years before. Naruto had taken a glance at the ancient-looking parchment and agreed immediately.

As he dodged yet another pair of tentacles that came entirely too close for comfort, he idly wondered exactly what the Shikima had meant when he'd told him 'if you lose, your ass is mine, kid'. He shrugged. It wasn't really important, because he wasn't going to lose.

For his part, the Shikima was having a great time. While it wasn't his preferred activity, watching the human kid dodge by bending at impossible angles and making crazy jumps that no one sane would have attempted was incredibly entertaining, so much so that he wasn't really being serious about catching him. Of course, if he _did_ catch Naruto, he'd make good on his promise – dealing with Shikima is a dangerous affair, after all – but he was in no particular hurry or need to do so, finding his continued dodging attempts highly amusing.

Eventually, Naruto tripped and fell off a branch. With a gleeful expression, the Shikima lunged at him, already tasting victory...

...then the timer they had set rang, signalling the end of the ten-minutes challenge a split second before the Shikima's tentacle wrapped around the blond boy's arms.

Frowning, the demon considered pretending the timer rang after he grabbed the kid, then shook his head and sighed. A deal was a deal, and besides, if this kid had a battle summon contract, he was sure he'd have plenty of chances to have 'fun' in the future.

"Good game, kid," he complimented Naruto, setting him on the ground and handing him the scroll. "Here's the stuff I promised you. But be careful about bets next time. That was a close one, and most Shikima aren't as fair as I am."

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto nodded distractedly, eyeing the scroll greedily. "Don't really understand what you meant with 'your ass is mine', but whatever. I got what I wanted. Hehehe, can't wait to see what it has..."

The Shikima blinked at the kid, then snickered at his cluelessness. "Kid, if you don't start paying attention to what we Shikima say, you're gonna get pounded," he advised him, still incredulous that the boy risked rape without even being aware of it. "I'm serious. We're not nice."

"Uh...okay," Naruto nodded, slightly creeped out by the weird smile on the demon's lips. The Shikima merely shrugged, shaking his head.

"Whatever. I'm going home. Later, kid!"

One poof later, Naruto was left with a new scroll and a confused expression on his face.

"What does he mean, I'm gonna get pounded...?" he wondered, then dismissed the notion, excitedly unravelling the scroll in his hands. "Whatever... I can't wait to see what's in this scroll!"

Ah, ignorance is bliss.

**1234567890**

The orange slime poked around the house the pink girl had disappeared into. It was a fairly large building, so hiding in the shadows was not really a problem, and the other humans residing there were even less skilled than the pink one at picking presences up, so the chances of being caught were pretty much zero.

The slime oozed under a door and popped up in what appeared to be the laundry room. Browsing around, it quickly came to a basket full of underwear. Finding the ones that belonged to the pink one was an easy task – they were the ones that smelled of cinnamon and flowers and virgin.

A few minutes later, a very satisfied and slightly bigger slime left the room by oozing under it again and started looking for the pink girl's room. Not a single pair of Sakura's panties were left behind.

Apparently, slimes were gluttons for used underwear.

**1234567890**

The scroll turned out to be a mixed thing for Naruto. On one side, he was very disappointed that it held no jutsu at all. It had been fairly old, and he'd hoped it contained some kick-ass old jutsu that'd let him become Hokage that much faster.

On the other hand, it was a storage scroll that contained some _awesome_ firecrackers – the scroll called them '_happodaikirin_' and they were not only powerful, but relatively easy to make. And the mess they caused was really cool too.

After looking the scroll over, Naruto headed to Ichiraku's for lunch. As he chowed down on his food, he resolved to try and summon more Shikima in the afternoon, so he could get more scrolls like the one he'd gotten. Even if they weren't jutsu, as long as it was something loud and suitably flashy, Naruto would be fine with it.

A few hours later, after having stashed away his new scroll in his apartment and purchased a few ingredients for making more firecrackers as per the instructions he found in it, Naruto returned to the clearing and prepared to attempt summoning again.

Taking a deep breath, he went through the motions that were now almost second-nature to him, bit his index finger to release some blood (as his thumb had become raw from too much bleeding) and slammed the palm of his hand down, shouting - _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_".

Almost immediately, he was thrown backwards by a large release of energy, though nowhere as huge as when he'd summoned Seikima, although it was clearly stronger than when he'd summoned the previous Shikima.

As he shook the cobwebs from his head and sat upright, he idly noticed that something was holding his hand, and the index finger he'd bit down on to perform the Summon felt pleasantly warm--

Naruto's eyes shot open as that last sensation registered, and he regarded his newest summoned Shikima with a startled gaze.

She was clearly female in appearance and although her hair appeared almost tentacular, had an odd flesh-like texture to them and seemed to move about on their own, she was nonetheless absolutely gorgeous, with a reddish hue to her skin tone, slightly glowing purple eyes which were looking deeply into his own with an almost hypnotic intensity, and a body so luscious and covered in so little that it would have caused an instant reaction in anyone not named Naruto, dead or alive.

Truthfully, even Naruto couldn't help but shift nervously in her presence, due to a number of factors.

One, she was practically glued to him, and her full breasts were pressing against his left arm.

Two, she smelled really good – a mix of orchids and strawberries, if his sense of smell wasn't completely shot.

Three, she, as mentioned, wore very little – about all that covered her body was a flimsy vest made of red semitransparent silk, which did exactly nothing to hide her brown nipples (or the rest of her breasts, for that matter) and barely concealed her more private parts down below, not that Naruto had looked, nossiree.

Four, and most important, she was sucking on his bleeding index finger with her luscious red lips in a way that made him feel an unfamiliar and rather uncomfortable tightness in the vicinity of his waist.

That last factor was what prompted him to bolt upright and leap at least fifteen feet in the air, putting some distance between him and the woman who had invaded his personal space.

"_Ack!_ What was that for!" he shouted in shock, pointing at the Shikima with the same finger she'd been sucking on mere moments before. "Don't do that! It feels funny!"

The Shikima cocked her head to one side with a puzzled expression. "You didn't like it...?" she asked in slight confusion. From her experience, males generally found that kind of action highly arousing, but while she did perceive a spike in her summoner's arousal, it was almost unnoticeable.

"Yes! No! I mean... argh!" Naruto growled in frustration, pulling at his hair. "That's not the point! Just... don't do it!"

The woman blinked once, then blinked again and slowly grinned in a predatory fashion as she suddenly noticed something that escaped her attention before – this boy was apparently still innocent. _I should rectify the situation_, she thought as she slowly got up and sauntered over to Naruto, taking particular care in making her movements as enticing as possible.

For his part, Naruto suddenly thought he now had a pretty good idea of how his ramen felt just before he ate them. While he couldn't quite pinpoint the reason, his instinct was telling him the way the woman before him acted was totally creepy and more than a touch wrong. But try as he may, he found himself frozen on the spot as the Shikima approached him, the hungry grin still on her lips.

Naruto shivered lightly as the woman's fingers made contact with his right shoulder. She then leaned forward, giving the much shorter boy a good eyeful of her generous bosom, and breathed into his ear: "I am called Kairi, boy... tell me, how would you like for me to... teach... you something cool?"

As usual, when he heard the words "teach" and "cool" in the same phrase, Naruto's rationale and logic flew right out of the window. With sparkles in his eyes, he nodded enthusiastically at Kairi, who couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. _So clueless it's almost endearing_, she thought, _but if I have my way, that will change soon enough..._

With a sudden movement, the Shikima closed in, snagged Naruto's feet with her own and shoved him to the ground as he yelped in surprise. Before the boy could recover from the sudden assault, she quickly straddled him, pushing with her hands on his chest to keep him down. Blinking, Naruto suddenly realized the position they were in and blushed, showing that he was not _quite_ totally clueless. He could at least tell this was a rather intimate position.

"Uh... wait a second," he protested, not so sure about the whole 'teaching' idea anymore. "Is it really necessary to be in, er... this position for you to teach me that cool stuff you mentioned?"

Kairi barely managed to contain her laughter at that. "Well, that's how I prefer to do it," she replied, her grin having shifted from hungry to decidedly wicked. "You'll have to put up or shut up, my delicious friend..."

Naruto gave her an alarmed glance, his agitation only deepening when he noticed for the first time that Kairi had sharp canines, just moments before she leaned down to nuzzle his neck.

_Very_ sharp canines.

And right now, her mouth was uncomfortably close to his soft, unprotected, definitely _not_ edible throat.

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap_, Naruto thought fervently, suddenly realizing the dangerous position he was in. He had no idea what preferences Shikima had for food, but really, _really_ hoped this one was vegetarian.

Had Kairi been able to hear his thoughts, she would likely have assured him that her preference for a 'snack' always went to a nice, long, hard piece of meat.

**1234567890**

Not far away from Naruto and the Shikima woman, Hyuuga Hinata gasped as she saw the strange female the blond boy had summoned swipe him on the ground and straddle him in a decidedly intimate fashion.

The shy white-eyed girl had been taking a walk around town when she had noticed the energetic boy she had a crush on run off from Ichiraku with an eager look on his face. Curious as to where he was headed, she'd hesitated briefly before following him out of town and in the nearby forest, stopping just out of his direct line of sight and hiding in a bush when he had reached the clearing he had chosen as his training ground.

She had then been startled when she saw him actually perform a Summoning jutsu, something she never thought anyone in her age range should have been capable of. Her amazement – and her respect and feelings for the boy – further grew when she saw that the being he had summoned was actually an intelligent humanoid creature of respectable size.

Of course, she did not expect Naruto's summon to begin acting in a very intimate fashion with him, much less outright try to shamelessly seduce him. A mix of embarrassment at the position the two had fallen in, anger at the female creature for being so forward and jealousy for not being the one in that questionable position with Naruto swept through her, and she found herself at a loss for what to do: flee the scene before she was caught peeking or storm in and push the... _hussy_... off her beloved Naruto-kun?

Surprised at the vicious direction her thoughts turned in (and unaware that it was, in fact, the Shikima's presence magnifying her emotions which caused some of the more hostile ones), Hinata failed to see a dry tree branch behind her, and accidentally stepped on it.

The crack of wood splintering under her feet felt deafening to Hinata, and she froze in panic, directing a nervous glance at the clearing Naruto and his summon were in.

What she saw made her panic even more. The female's head had snapped up, and she was staring straight at her, as if she knew exactly where she was despite the leaves concealing her presence.

_Oh, no..._ was the last thought that shot through Hinata's head, before the woman on top of Naruto sprang into action. Then there was no time for coherent thought... only fear.

**1234567890**

Kairi's grin turned into a frown and her head snapped up and away from Naruto's neck (causing him to sigh audibly in relief), her purple eyes fixating on the direction the noise she'd heard came from. She had no trouble noticing the hidden human girl, due to her making two fatal mistakes – having the wind to her back and giving off body heat when mostly surrounded by a cold atmosphere.

Irritated at having been interrupted just when she was starting to warm up, the Shikima took action, intent on punishing the intruding female for spoiling her fun. Her hair suddenly took on a life of their own, and immediately extended several meters and into the bush Hinata had been hiding behind. A strangled cry of surprise was followed by faint sounds of struggling, and then Hinata was dragged out in the open, Kairi's tentacle-like hair squeezing her around the chest and hips in a rather uncomfortable fashion.

Naruto, who had been startled by Kairi's sudden burst of action as well as her hair apparently moving by themselves, blinked at the scene, then frowned as he realized the girl the Shikima was pulling in looked faintly familiar. For a few seconds he racked his brain trying to remember, then his face lit up as he figured out where he'd seen the low-cut hairstyle and white eyes before.

"Hey... hey! Let her go! I know her!" he shouted, pulling on Kairi's arm to get her to stop dragging Hinata around even as the demoness still straddled him. At Kairi's questioning glance, he continued: "She's that shy, dark weirdo from my class at Academy... what was her name... um... Hinata? Yeah, that's it, Hinata! She's a little odd, but I'm sure she's not trying to hurt anyone, so let her go, okay?"

Hinata, who had been struggling violently against Kairi's hair, froze as she heard Naruto call her name. _N-naruto-kun remembers me? _she thought, feeling faint. _He remembers my name!_

Kairi blinked and glanced at her captive as she felt her struggling cease abruptly, then raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly as she picked up a sudden increase in the amount of pheromones the girl she had caught emitted. _Ahh, so she desires him_, she thought, faintly amused. _Between my ability to intensify sensations for those close to me and her own arousal simply from being close to him and hearing him pronounce her name, I'm willing to bet she would have an orgasm just from being touched the right way, right now. Hmm, this could develop into something very interesting if carefully directed..._

Deciding that the situation had too much promise to spoil it just to satisfy her own urges, Kairi dismounted from Naruto and slowly set the pale-eyed girl down – though not before giving her surprisingly well-developed breasts a good squeeze first. If the major blush and twitching eyebrow Hinata sported were any indication, she had noticed that last action, all right.

Steadying herself on wobbly feet, Hinata glanced at Naruto and then quickly looked down, blushing and twiddling her fingers. Oblivious to the girl's nervous fidgeting, the blond boy grinned happily at her. Neither of them noticed Kairi edging slightly closer to Hinata's side.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," he cheerfully greeted her. "What're you doing here? Oi, did you see my new awesome jutsu? Now I can summon!"

Shifting on her feet, Hinata tentatively looked up at Naruto, feeling like she had butterflies in her stomach at his dazzling smile. "Um... Y-yes, Naruto-kun... I..." she began tentatively, then suddenly seized up and inhaled sharply as her eyes widened. Naruto cast her an interrogative glance, to which she reacted by blushing horribly and lowering her head, screwing her eyes shut.

Slightly behind and to her side, Kairi smirked, unseen by both, as a string of her bunched-up hair disappeared inside Hinata's pants, making her way down to her most private parts.

Grinning wickedly as she reached the pale-eyed girl's untouched center, she began to lightly stimulate it with quick brushes, featherlike touches and occasional prodding. Her grin widened as she heard Hinata gasp and saw her knees give under her, causing her to collapse right in Naruto's arms.

The blond boy, predictably enough, was entirely clueless as to what was going on, and just stared wide-eyed at Hinata as she let out a strange mewling sound and buried her head in his chest, shivering as if she was having a light seizure.

"Uh... Hinata-chan? Are you all right?" he asked tentatively. "You're shaking... are you sick?"

The younger girl mewled again as Kairi's hair brushed against her clit, then breathed a sigh of relief as the ministrations apparently stopped, though the tentacle-like hair still hovered ominously near her now moist pussy. Gathering her strength, she attempted to apologize to Naruto for the embarrassing situation, turning her head up to look at him with slightly teary eyes.

That was when Kairi acted. Moving in an apparently erratic and casual way, she stepped besides the two and pretended to stretch, slamming her arm right in Naruto's head and causing it to collide with Hinata's... right on her lips.

Shortly afterwards, she shoved most of her fleshlike hair deep enough inside Hinata's opening that she clearly felt them stretch her in a half-pleasant, half-painful fashion as she was penetrated for the first time, and simultaneously wrapped a spare one around her clit, squeezing it with just enough pressure to obtain precisely the reaction she wanted from her.

Hinata's brain all but ceased functioning at that point. Her last coherent thought, even as she instinctively attempted to kiss the boy, was, _N-Naruto-kun's lips... Naruto-kun is k-kissing me!_. Then, the effect from Kairi's other actions rammed into her unprepared psyche like an out-of-control steamroller, and her whole body went rigid as she let out a muffled scream against the blond boy's lips and then passed out from her sudden and extremely violent orgasm, going limp into his arms.

For his part, Naruto had gone almost as rigid as Hinata when he felt his lips mash against hers, his eyes widening as he briefly felt her attempt to clumsily kiss him before she shrieked and passed out. He was barely coherent enough to grab Hinata before she collapsed like a rag doll, most of his mind repeating three words like a mantra: _I kissed her! I kissed her! I kissed her!_.

Naruto stared at the unconscious girl in his arms, involuntarily licking his lips as if to recall the taste. While the impact between their mouths had been a bit violent, he could clearly remember how _soft_ the black-haired girl's lips felt... soft and warm and inviting, and _he kissed a girl_, and did that mean she was now his girlfriend?

Too many trains of thought proved fatal for Naruto's brain, and he collapsed unconscious as well, his body and Hinata's conveniently caught by Kairi's hair before they hit the ground, as the Shikima had half expected that to happen.

Sighing, the demoness shook her head, then grinned wickedly. "Mmmm, that was fun. And _wow_, that girl released an unbelievable amount of sexual energy when she came. I won't go hungry for at least a solid week."

As she regarded the prone and unconscious figures of the two kids before her, Kairi couldn't help but snicker. _Those two are not only a perfect source of energy, but also a lot of fun to mess with_, she thought while dragging the unconscious couple under a tree. _And there's something about the boy that just attracts me. I will have to drop by sometime... the development from this little experience should be amusing to watch, to say the least._

Giving one last glance to the sleeping couple, Kairi let the energy keeping her anchored to this world ebb away. As she disappeared in a poof, her last thought was: _Naruto, eh? Hmmm... someday, you _will_ be mine._

**1234567890**

Haruno Sakura stalked in her home and violently slammed the door, muttering very unladylike curses under her breath. She quickly made her way to her room, feeling all hot and sticky from sweating too much, not to mention all the grime and dust that had collected in her hair.

The day had not gone well: first, Naruto had harassed her with yet another request for a date – as if she'd date someone with such _hideous_ fashion sense! Orange, yuck – prompting her to sock him in order to get him off her back.

Then she had attempted – in a replica of Naruto's own action on her, ironically enough – to talk Uchiha Sasuke into going on a date with her. While the Uchiha survivor hadn't reacted by punching her like she did Naruto, being dismissed by him as if she weren't even there hurt her feelings quite a bit.

As if the rejection wasn't enough, she then ran into Ino, who had seen the whole scene and found nothing better to do than taunt her. Derogatory terms left way to shoves, and shoves led to an impromptu catfight that caused their academy instructor, Umino Iruka, to show up, separate them and chew them out for more than one hour.

Sakura felt utterly miserable as she opened the door to her room, and that was probably why she failed to notice the cupboard holding her training equipment click shut just as she entered it. Sighing, she headed towards the drawers containing her clothes, figuring that a long, nice, hot, relaxing bath was just what she needed to wash away all the dirt covering her and soothe her tired body and fatigued bones.

Opening the first drawer, she reached in... to find nothing. She blinked as she stared at an empty space where her panties were supposed to be, confusion clear on her face. Had her mother taken her panties away for mass washing? But that made no sense, as they were clean already...

Shaking her head, she closed the drawer and moved to the next one, figuring she'd ask about it later, when her parents returned home. Upon opening the second drawer, however, she twitched visibly. Quickly, she opened all the others, her twitch intensifying with each one, until she stood up and glared around with an outraged look in her eyes.

"Hey!! Where did all my underwear go?!" she shouted in a shrill, slightly hysterical voice. Inside the cupboard behind her, a certain orange slime, now noticeably larger and with a somewhat satisfied air about itself, felt slightly guilty for a brief instant.

Perhaps it should have left a pair of panties for the nice-smelling girl...

**1234567890**

Hinata was the first to wake up, just as the sun was setting. Rubbing her eyes, she moaned slightly as she shifted onto her back, wondering why her groin felt so tender and sore.

As she slowly raised herself to a sitting position, she looked around herself in confusion, blinking owlishly. _Why am I sleeping in the middle of a forest's clearing? Oh yes, I was following Naruto-kun..._ she thought, then blinked again as she bumped against something soft to her left.

Glancing over, she froze as she saw Naruto sleep soundly right next to her, with a slight smile on his lips. She was left momentarily speechless by the odd situation, then all the events that led to this came crashing back to her, and she blushed horribly, feeling her head spin.

_I-I-I... Naruto-kun, he... we... he **kissed me**! He really kissed me... and then that weird woman... in his arms, I..._

Feeling horribly embarrassed and mortified b the realization of what she had done, the young Hyuuga heiress sprang to her feet, cast one last half-panicked, half-longing glance at her crush and fled the scene, fearing that he would wake up and she would have to confront him. She simply wasn't ready for that.

A few minutes after she left, Naruto stirred awake, just as confused by his location as Hinata had been. Looking around, he blinked, then blushed slightly as he remembered he strange dream he had – because, after all, it had to be a dream, right? There was just no way that a girl as pretty as Hinata-chan would hug him and kiss him just out of the blue.

_Especially not in such an... enthusiastic way_, he added mentally, blushing again as he remembered the strangled, strangely enticing scream she'd let out moments before passing out in his arms. He had no idea why, but that particular memory made him feel funny. And he could swear he could still _taste_ her lips on his own, and God, that had been so _soft_...

Shaking his head wildly, Naruto smacked himself a few times. "No, no, no, no, no!" he chanted loudly enough that had anyone been nearby, they would have clearly heard him. "Must not think about Hinata-chan that way! I like Sakura-chan! And besides, it was all a stupid dream!"

As he walked away muttering, his next words would probably have made the shy girl faint with sheer joy, had she been there to hear them.

"...but she was so _pretty_ when she was looking at me like that... prettier than even Sakura-chan... I wonder what it would be like if she really was my girlfriend?"

Somewhere, an unnamed God of Perversion snickered as his plans for Naruto unfolded.

**1234567890**

That evening, a tired and grumpy Sakura slowly got ready for bed, all the while muttering about perverted underwear-thieves and annoying blondes. The pink-haired girl had been forced to have her used panties washed and dried in a hurry in order to change after taking a much needed shower, as _all_ her panties and bras, even the used ones, had vanished from the house.

Strangely enough, though, whoever stole them (and there was no doubt in her mind that someone _did_ steal them – it's not like they were _eaten_ or anything, _right_?) did not touch a single pair of her mother's, despite them being a lot more lacy and daring. _A paedophile on top of a pervert, _Sakura grumbled, although deep down she couldn't help but feel slightly flattered that someone would find her so hot, they'd ignore her much more mature and attractive mother to steal _her_ underwear.

As Sakura mulled around, she noticed her cupboard doors were partially open. Suddenly suspicious, she grabbed a kunai from her discarded holster and slowly crept closer to the furniture. Steeling herself and prepared to lash out at any intruder, she swung the door open and raised her kunai in a threatening posture...

...to find nothing. The cupboard was empty, and none of her training equipment looked like it had anything out of the ordinary.

Sighing and shaking her head at her paranoid reaction, Sakura closed the cupboard and locked it. Setting down her kunai, she stretched lazily, breathing deeply as she prepared to turn in for the night.

After closing her room's door and locking the window shutters, Sakura walked over to the bed, lowered the light on the oil lamp at her bedside and sat down, then swung her legs over the mattress and laid on the bed contentedly, eyes closed in bliss as she savoured the warmth and softness of the freshly-changed bed sheets.

There was a noise from the ceiling. Sakura's eyes cracked open, then widened and her mouth opened to scream.

The slime was faster, and it dropped down and covered her completely from head to toe with its added mass gained from feeding on her panties, stifling her scream into its gelatinous body.

Sakura's mind flew into total panic, and she began to struggle violently, terrified at the idea of dying from suffocation under... whatever the amorphous orange mass she had seen hanging over her bed was. However, she quickly realized that the jelly-like substance was a lot more resilient than it looked, and began to whimper in fear.

As she began to feel more and more tired from the continuous violent struggling, a strange sense of calmness began to replace the panic, allowing the analytical part of Sakura's mind to emerge and begin to notice several odd things about the slimy goo covering her. For one, despite a good amount of it having been shoved down her throat and clogging it, she somehow could still breathe.

Secondly, it was very warm, and both soft and hard at the touch, as she had discovered firsthand during her futile struggling.

Third, and that brought a blush to her face despite the situation, it had completely dissolved her clothing – pajamas, underwear and all. She was completely naked under the warm mass... and as wrong as it felt to think such a thought, it felt rather... pleasant...

Sakura blinked, noticing that thinking was becoming harder. _Some kind of relaxing drug..._ she correctly guessed as she feebly attempted to struggle against the orange substance again. However, the drug apparently did not just relax her, but also made her body much less prone to obey the brain's orders – orders which weren't very convinced anyway, due to the _third_ effect Sakura realized the drug had, mere moments before her thoughts became too incoherent to analyze things.

Namely, horniness.

Apparently, whatever the jelly was, it was also composed of an extremely potent aphrodisiac which, while not preventing the numbing effect the other substances had on her movements, actually _increased _her sensitivity to stimulation – something Sakura had no trouble realizing even in her confused state when the jelly, which she finally realized had a life of its own, flowed over her nipples, sending a pleasant jolt through her body and causing the delicate pink nubs to harden immediately.

The jelly's ministrations caused a weak gurgle to escape Sakura's throat, which was once again stifled by the substance enveloping her completely. The pink-haired girl, no longer capable of thinking coherently between the numbing drug and the overstimulation her body was being subjected to, writhed on the sheets as the slimy... _creature_... slowly began to massage every inch of her exposed body, sending a devastating amount of pleasant sensations to her brain, which almost shut down in the effort to process them.

Almost as if the creature could feel the girl's consciousness flickering on the edge, it slowed its ministrations to a level where Sakura's mind could once again process the sensations it received. While she had very little room left for actual thought, what she was capable of kept repeating the same thing over and over again – _feels good feels good feels good feels so good..._

The slime, for its part, also appeared to sense this, and slowly, carefully increased its ministrations in such a way that the female it had assaulted would not pass out too soon from exhaustion or sensory overload. Sakura tensed briefly out of instinct when she felt the warm jelly flow over her unexplored center, but surrendered with a moan when the slime flowed over her clit, causing a strong jolt of pleasure, almost like a small orgasm, to wash over her.

Sakura was no stranger to sexual pleasure – she had been experimenting for a few months now, being curious – like most girls her age – about her body. However, what she was feeling now was on a completely different level from her clumsy fingering and caressing attempts. The slime enveloping her felt warm and cool and soft and hard at the same time, a combination which send conflicting messages to her brain but also served to heighten her excitement.

As the slime began to flow around the very center of her womanhood, slightly probing at her outer lips, she realized she was so wet, she could notice even over the slime's touch. While that would normally have embarrassed her, it merely brought a pleased moan to her lips now as the slime – who had mostly retracted from her mouth and throat, leaving her a little more free to make sounds even though the rest of it still covered her face, muffling them – kept prodding at her outer folds.

Her moan was replaced by a deep whimper as Sakura felt the slime spread her apart and ooze inside her. She would have thought it'd feel squishy and icky, but it actually felt hard as a rock as it slowly but surely filled her.

For a brief moment, it stopped flowing, and she felt a sharp tug somewhere inside her, then it jerked and advanced suddenly, causing a half-shriek to escape her lips which even the jelly couldn't muffle completely as she suddenly felt fuller than she'd ever been. She didn't even notice as the slime tore past her hymen, her brain being bombarded with so much pleasure the brief pain went totally unnoticed.

After stopping briefly to give Sakura a chance at adapting to its presence inside her, the slime began to writhe energetically inside her, causing more moans and shrieks to leave Sakura's lips. To an outside observer, it would have been quite a sight, as the pink haired girl's nubile young body was completely enveloped by the translucent orange slime, making it look like she was glistening wet while the rest of the slime's mass kneaded, massaged, pumped and squeezed every single inch of her.

Sakura's eyes were completely vacant at that point, her brain having forsaken all thought in favour of enjoying the extreme pleasure she was experiencing. Even under the slime coating her face to silence her screams, a thin trail of drool could be seen escaping her semi-open mouth as she bucked under the slime's increasingly more forceful thrusts and wiggling.

The slime, for its part, was thoroughly enjoying the fantastic meal that the girl's pleasure-induced energy build-up was providing it with. Despite her young age, she was very sensible, and her body was extremely receptive to stimulation and very generous in rewarding it with more sexual energy. The slime knew at that point that it would have to return to this girl again and again – she was a perfect source of energy, young and soft and sweet-tasting, something it never thought it would encounter.

For the next few minutes, Sakura was enveloped in a sea of pleasure, steadily increased by the slime as she came closer and closer to her release. Long before that point, she had begun to move her hips on her own, instinctively thrusting back at the invading slime in an attempt to get it as deep within her opening as possible and wailing shamelessly in her pleasure as wet squishing sounds filled the room. Had someone attempted to pry the slime away from her at this point, she would likely have torn their throats out with her teeth and then thrown herself at it again.

As she finally reached the point of no return, the slime suddenly flowed to her untouched backside, forcing itself inside her final virginal opening. The orgasm that followed from the sudden added stimulation was so violent, a distinct creaking could be heard in the room as the pink-haired girl's body arched so high it looked like it would snap. The banshee-like shriek that escaped her lips was thankfully muffled by the sudden increase of jelly around her head, or it would probably have been enough to wake the Fourth Hokage up from his eternal slumber.

The slime did not stop at Sakura's first orgasm, though, and kept pumping, squeezing and wiggling inside and around her, causing a second, third and finally fourth climax to flash through her. The final orgasm was too much, however, and Sakura finally passed out, going limp inside the slime's mass with a desperate yowl.

For a few minutes, all was still in Sakura's room. Then, the orange slime began to shine, and as if by magic, Sakura's night clothes slowly began to reform over her tired but satisfied body.

As the slime oozed off her, it set her in the center of the bed and tucked her in with unusual care for such a simple creature. Briefly hesitating, it then flowed to the center of the room and allowed the lifeforce which it had felt binding it to this plane ebb away.

With a poof, the creature disappeared. But it knew it would be back. It wanted the pink girl, and while she may not have been conscious of it, the pink girl also wanted it. Neither had an idea of what consequences tonight's actions would have on their lives.

But truthfully, neither really cared.

**1234567890**

**Omake 1: (by Innortal)**

Sakura could only blink. Who would steal her panties?

She hoped it was Sasuke.

On second thought, that would be a bit creepy.

_Okay, if it was Sasuke, then that is okay. If it is Naruto, he loses his special friends in a painful manner._

Of course, an even better target made itself known.

"Looking for something, forehead?"

"DIE, PANTY STEALING INO-PIG!"

**Omake 2: (by toraneko)**

Sakura was too incensed to react normally to Naruto's incessant and annoying requests for a date. Today was a Bad Hair Day, that stupid Ino-pig wouldn't leave her alone, and she couldn't find Sasuke to ask him out - and now Naruto was bugging her!

Her reaction was to chase him with intent to inflict serious bodily harm.

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't exactly the most observant of young men. In fact, his lack of skill at observation made many think he was, to put it simply, stupid. However, even he could sense the hostile intent coming from Haruno Sakura, and had the good sense to run before she could get too close.

As the chase ensued, Naruto noticed something else: He had forgotten to dismiss the slime-things he had summoned. Maybe they could help him somehow?

Thinking that, he changed course for their location and ran, with a pissed-off Sakura hot on his heels.

"Hey! Guys! A little help! I brought you out, so get her already!"

The slimes seemed to consult with one another for a moment, before reshaping themselves into something resembling a set of alphabetical refrigerator magnets and spelling out their response.

_DO NOT WANT!_

Stopping short at the weirdness of Naruto talking to - and being answered by - brightly colored blobs, Haruno Sakura somehow felt... offended.

**Omake 3: (by Innortal)**

Naruto shivered as he stood before the alter, several Hyuuga Branch members looking at him, kunai drawn, looking for a reason to kill him quickly.

All he remembered was waking up, thinking everything had been a dream.

It could have been, until Hinata had returned with her father and declared that Naruto had stolen her innocence and made her a woman.

So after running for his life for a good half hour, their chase ended up attracting the attention of the Third Hokage.

Which was why he was now being forced to marry Hinata at the moment. "Stupid Shikima," he muttered. "Taught me a lot, taught me that they ain't nothing but trouble."

Apparently, he wasn't allowed to let it be publicly known that there had been another girl there. But Hinata did want her to be there tonight.

"I wonder why," he mused, as the music began. After all, what all happened on a honeymoon?

**1234567890**

(A/N: Finished. Whew, the Sakura scene was LONG, and I don't even LIKE her, but since I had it planned, what the hey, make it memorable.

Hope you liked... not much else to say, besides information on the OCs and creatures that appeared in this chapter:

**_Kairi, the Chaotic Red_**

_Background:_ One of four minor Shikima overlords under King Seikima's command. She's fairly powerful despite belonging to a lesser variety of Shikima, although she's arguably the physically weakest of Seikima's vassals. She, however, makes up for her lower personal power with plenty of deviousness and perversion. While Seikima is leery of her, he does defer to her knowledge in the art of seduction, which seems to come naturally for Kairi, even more so than for other Shikima.

_Abilities:_ Kairi's powers include tentacle-like fleshy hair which can extend up to fifteen meters, and are strong enough to lift a few tons. She has total control over them, and often uses them to pleasure herself or her current partner/s. She can also induce a heightened state of sensibility to all stimulations into a nearby victim, causing exaggerated reactions and altered states of mind.

Her sharp fangs are mostly for show: while she occasionally indulges in drinking some blood from her partners, she doesn't need to do so. However, it should be noted that her fangs do introduce an aphrodisiac-like toxin in the victim's body when biting, which coupled with her natural ability to heighten sensations and states of mind, often makes the victim feel the overwhelming urge to have sex with either Kairi or anyone in the immediate vicinity, depending on their sexual preference.

**_Slimes_**

Technically the lowest level of Shikima, slimes can nonetheless be quite dangerous in large groups. They are immune to any form of physical damage, highly resistant to elements and impervious to mind attacks. Only magic seems to have notable effects on them. However, they move slowly, and their size generally makes it impractical for them to assault others.

Slimes can eat anything, really, provide they consciously attempt to digest whatever they envelop. However, what actually makes them grow seems to be the energy that comes from both living beings experiencing intense pleasure (especially humans) and articles of clothing that living beings wear regularly. Given enough of those 'food sources' and a consistent quality to it, a slime can grow to its full size in just a few days, the maximum size being about the same as that of a decently built adult human male.

One thing to note is that slimes also have the ability to 'rebuild' items they may have digested in the recent past (no more than 24 hours). That is the reason why occasionally, humans who were assaulted and stripped by slimes may find themselves fully clothed again, and believe they were having a bad dream.

Slimes may develop psychic bonds if they repeatedly couple with a single human being for a period of time, and once that link is estabilished, they undergo an evolution of sorts, being able to pick up their bonded partner's feelings, some stray thoughts and their needs and desires, as well as being able to mimic complex forms like a human's. Bonded slimes tend to be very loyal and possessive of their partners, and can become extremely violent if they are put in danger. Given how slimes are naturally strong, despite their jelly like composition, an angered slime may be a very dangerous opponent, as few things are actually capable of stopping them, let alone harming or killing them.

It must be noted that a slime's jelly-like body is not toxic and carries oxygen and other needed substances, which is why a victim assaulted by one may be completely enveloped in it and not suffocate unless they choose it to be so. Their bodies also tend to secrete a substance which is a cross between a sedative and an aphrodisiac, and their victims feel like they are in a detached trance when coupling with them. That, combined with a slime's ability to recreate a victim's clothing to an extent, is the main reason why slime assaults are rarely revealed - the experience feels too dreamlike to be real, and most dismiss it as such.

Anyway, that's it. R&R as usual. GH out!)


End file.
